Mi Neko
by Pikacha
Summary: Yaoi: Es el cumpleaños de Naruto y al parecer Itachi le regala un hermoso gato de ojos y pelo azabache, al parecer el minino es un tanto salvaje y le hace demasiadas travesuras al rubio. Sasuke lleva desaparecido varios días. NARUSASU. Yaoi.


_**Derechos reservados:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama._

_**Pareja principal:** SasuNaru._

_**Género: **Comedia, Romance._

_******Advertencias:** Lemon._

_** Notas o aclaraciones:** Éste fic es mío y sólo mío xD Soy posesiva ¿algún problema? xD_

_Bueno el punto es que éste fic es uno de los primeros que cree y me gustaría que le dedicaran un poco de tiempo._

**_._**

**_._**

**_¡DISFRUTEN!_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Mi Neko**

**1**

**Mi regalo**

Naruto se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente un libro, estaba seguro que no habría nadie que lo interrumpiera de su lectura; el cable del teléfono estaba descolgado, la computadora apagada, su celular sin batería y no tenía intención de abrirle la puerta a alguien.

Ese día era especial, para ser más exactos, su cumpleaños y no quería recibir ningún regalo o felicitación, no le gustaba recibir nada de gente hipócrita y sin escrúpulos que solo miraba su posesión económica y social. Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el timbre sonó desesperadamente rompiendo su concentración.

Se paró y razono un segundo, solo alguien se atrevería a molestarlo y sabía muy bien quién. Abrió la puerta, permitiendo pasar a aquel hombre de ojos azabaches con unas ojeras que lo hacían mirar más hermoso de lo que ya era, inmediatamente se abrazaron.

— **¡Felicidades! — ** gritó eufórico aunque su rostro se notaba cansado y triste.

— **Muchas gracias, Itachi — ** agradeció el rubio, sabía que él vendría y eso lo hacía dichoso.

– **Éste es tu regalo **– dijo entregándole una caja con hoyitos.

Naruto se sorprendió del presente. Lo abrió un poco ansioso de saber qué era eso que le habían obsequiado, aquel regalo era lo único que le importaba recibir, venía de la persona más especial para él.

Lo que encontró lo dejo aturdido o mejor dicho impactado. Un hermoso gato de pelaje negro con unos ojos azabaches estaba dentro de la caja. El rubio se sorprendió demasiado, apenas podía cuidar de él mismo y ahora tendría que cuidar de otro ser vivo.

– **Es para que aprendas hacer responsable** – dijo Itachi sonriendo.

– **Esto es algo… inesperado – **no le apetecía para nada cuidar de unanimal.

El minino ignorando a su nuevo amo saltó de la caja y observo toda la casa, sus ojos brillaron… parecía emocionado.

– **Acaba de comer así que no dará muchas molestias por un rato, aquí te traje una caja de comida – **decía su amor platónico mientras ponía una caja sobre la mesa, su rostro se miraba triste.

– **¿Todavía no aparece tu hermano? – **preguntó el rubio, no es que le importara tanto, pero es que no le gustaba ver el rostro de Itachi así, y todo por la culpa de un mocoso que no sabía ni lo que hacía.

– **No – ** contestó el moreno al borde de las lágrimas –, **lleva una semana desaparecido** – no soportaba ver a su amigo así, estaba a punto de ir a darle consuelo cuando el gato se acerco a los pies de Itachi y comenzó a ronronearle** –. No entiendo porque no aparece – **decía mientras que el minino saltó a sus brazos intentando darle consuelo.

El rubio se sorprendió bastante, un gato normalmente no hace esas cosas.

-**No parece normal – **explicaba el Uchiha al ver el desconcierto del otro** – lo sé, pero así es él – ** dijo sonriendo refiriéndose a la mascota –** como no se me ocurrió nombre mejor le puse Neko-** le soltó con honestidad dándole al gato al rubio. Inmediatamente miro la hora** – Me tengo que ir, nos vemos después**- dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Así como había llegado, así se había ido.

El rubio observo al gato por un buen tiempo mientras que éste solo maulló. En un rápido movimiento se zafo de sus manos, se acerco a la puerta y comenzó a rasguñarla.

-**Neko ahora eres mío-** dijo- **te quedaras conmigo**.

Dicho eso se acercó a él y le hizo una caricia detrás de la oreja, el minino cerró los ojos disfrutando el tacto, dejándose llevar por el cariño y la caricia cálida que le daban. Al terminar el minino al parecer se enojo y le soltó la garra, dejando como consecuencia un rasguño en la mano de Naruto.

El gato corrió a esconderse a un lado del sillón, el rubio solo suspiro resignado y se sentó a seguir leyendo su libro. Neko se le quedo mirando por un corto periodo, pero después muy curioso se acerco al manuscrito que se encontraba en el piso, parecía que lo estaba leyendo, el felino a cada segundo que seguía con la mira ahí se le erizaba más el pelo.

El manuscrito decía:

_Itachi se encontraba acorralado por Naruto, ya no tenía ninguna escapatoria. El rubio se acercó peligrosamente a él para después unir sus labios en un hambriento beso, Naruto acaricia el cuerpo de su amado, mientras que Itachi soltaba pequeños gemidos disfrutando del tacto, sus lenguas danzaban juntas, peleando por tener el control…_

El gato estaba erizado completamente, se había enojado bastante y para demostrarlo soltó un terrible gruñido, asustando al rubio. Neko cabreado y enfurecido al instante se destrozó el manuscrito. Sus pelos no se sentaban y al parecer estaba más que indignado.

**-Oye gatito tranquilízate-** decía Naruto mientras se acercaba con cautela, el minino al parecer lo miraba con odio, al momento de que quedo enfrente de él, Neko le salto encima cayendo en su pierna y encajándole las uñas.

El rubio solo expreso una mueca de dolor y enseguida acaricio al gato de la cabeza hasta la esponjosa cola, haciendo que lo soltara.

-**Eres muy salvaje-** dijo sonriendo.

El gato estaba más que enojado, así que lo despreciaba. Tratando de ignorar ahora él a su amo caminando lejos de él para después subir al sillón donde a un lado de él estaba un gran zorrito donde de acurruco, para poder descansar de su agitada experiencia.

-**Él es Kyubi-** le dijo al gato, al principio se sintió un poco estúpido al hablarle al minino, pero éste parecía ponerle atención al momento de hablar, además no parecía normal.

Neko miró al peluche y después al dueño. Repito la acción varias veces. El gato pareció sonreír y sin contratiempos se acercó más al peluche arrancándole la cabeza de un solo movimiento con las uñas.

El gato lo miro arrogante con esos ojos hermosamente negros, era como estar diciendo ¿Qué harás?

Naruto al principio no supo qué hacer o que decir, aquella mascota era demasiada sádica; primero había destruido el manuscrito y ahora su preciado zorrito, sin duda alguna el peluche tenía solución, pero el gato no.

Pero tenía que aceptarlo ya que Itachi se lo había regalado…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**

* * *

**

_**Notas finales**: Me pregunto ¿alguien lee las notas del autor?_

_Por cada comentario que dejan salvan a un gatito de la comida china._

Los quiere Pikacha.


End file.
